The present invention relates to a brassiere comprising a support portion (straps, sides, back, etc.) supporting the brassiere on the human body, and two cups joined to the support portion.
Current known brassieres, whether elastic or non-elastic, do not give satisfactory performance following a traumatic procedure, such as treatment of breast cancer by surgery and radiation, or lymph node surgery, leading to the formation of oedema. In effect, as with all oedemas, in order to be reabsorbed, an oedema of the breast must undergo an elastic compression or retention treatment. Such an elastic compression is not feasible, under satisfactory conditions, with the help of known brassieres, whether elastic or non-elastic.
Non-elastic brassieres, made, for example, from cotton, do not by definition allow an elastic retention effect to be exercised.
Elastic brassieres, of whatever nature, currently contain synthetic fibers. Thus, direct contact with the skin is generally not withstood, taking into account the extreme sensitivity of the skin due to the trauma resulting from treatment by surgery and radiation. Moreover, these brassieres, because they are entirely elastic, do not allow a controlled elastic retention on the affected breast alone.